


Unspoken [minsung]

by byulyjh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, mention of Dick, mention of Felix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: "there's a lot of things I want to do with you""what is it?""cuddles you, spent time with you, kissing you""then, do it."





	Unspoken [minsung]

Jisung didn’t know how he was trapped in this house. In this messed up party. The smell of smokes and alcohol make him dizzy to be real honest. Just because it was Felix’s party, he didn’t leave yet. Felix is his best friend and he already know it was not a right decision to come here but yeah, he doesn’t want to break his friend’s heart. It was Felix’s Goodbye Party, the latter is moving back to Australia since he already graduated from the high school months ago and no way would Jisung not come. Hell, he might not even meet Felix again. He guess, just one day of socializing with these kind of people won’t hurt.

 

“Jisung, you good?” His friend, Felix asked him.

Jisung nodded in respond. He is not in mood for some entertainment so when his older friends got themselves an alcohol, he just there drinking his oranges juice or eat some yogurt.

 

“Lix, I feel so dizzy can I take a nap please?” Jisung said, gaining attention from Felix.

 

With worried expression, Felix let Jisung rest in his bedroom. Little did he know, Jisung just looking for reason to get away from the party so he didn’t question much. After a small ‘thank you’ from Jisung, Felix left the room going back downstairs to meet his other friends.

 

Jisung let out a small sigh, relieved that Felix believed his word. He want to go back to his house by this time but he knew Felix will be disappointed if he went home early so he guess this is the only thing he could think of for now.

 

Jisung take a nap for somewhat he feel like a half an hour. The music from downstairs are faded already but he could tell that some of Felix’s friends are still there, catching up with stories. He looked up on his phone and it’s already past 12am. Jisung then walk to downstairs and sit next to Felix who are with his other 5 friends who Jisung doesn’t recognize. But, he did recognize one person. Lee Minho. You could say that Jisung ONCE have a crush on Minho but after few months, Jisung just knew he got friend zoned by the latter and Minho just found him annoying.

 

After short introduction with Felix’s friends and a short glance from Minho, he make his way back to the bedroom. Seriously, he just hate seeing Minho there sitting while smiling and laughing happily because fuck, it make Jisung’s heart swell and he hates it.

 

He then found himself, again inside Felix’s bedroom. His body feel tired but he can’t sleep so he just scrolled down his instagram and twitter. Nothing really make he feel great. He suddenly sense someone come into the bedroom. Jisung just ignored it because he know it well who it is. The scent from the perfume the latter wore is all too familiar for him.

“What do you want?” Jisung asked, annoyed.

“Suddenly feel dizzy” Minho replied, laying beside Jisung.

“Sounds like bullshit but okay”

“What is your problem with me?”

“None.”

“So what with your attitude towards me? You don’t think I realized how your face suddenly changed when you saw me downstairs? How you want to avoid me? Explain that.” Minho said, facing the unbothered Jisung.

“It just your feel. I have no problems with you. So like, can you please stop saying anything now? If you feel dizzy then sleep” Jisung answered before he roughly turn his back from Minho. He tried really hard not to let Minho heard the sound of his heart beating and how his stomach is a mess now.

“Whatever, suck my dick” Minho said with annoyed tone.

“Okay.”

“What you mean by ‘OKAY’?”

“I will suck your dick”

“That’s…not the context I mean…”

“Okay then, goodnight.”

“N-not that I don’t want it… but t-that was so sudden...”

“So you did want me to suck your dick?”

 

Jisung then quickly turned his head to watch Minho’s flustered face. It was fun to tease the older.

 

“Nah, I am kidding… Am not going to suck your stick tonight” Jisung said, a faint blushed appeared on his cheeks just to think about it.

“……”

“Goodnight Minho” Jisung said,

Then he felt a pair of hand sneaking it way to his waist. He feel shocked to be honest.

“Why” – is the only word that came out from Jisung’s mouth

 

 

 

Right now, he questioning lot of things.

 

  1. Why Minho suddenly spooning him
  2. Why Minho flustered
  3. Why Minho friend zoned him months ago
  4. Why must now
  5. Why Minho suddenly act all nice towards him.



 

Minho then quietly replies, “I think I missed out a lot about you”

Jisung then turn his back and now facing Minho. His hand still hugging Jisung’s.

“What do you mean by that?”

Minho sigh. His hand now on Jisung’s jaw and his eyes keep enjoying the views in front of his eyes now. He let out a small laugh then continued

 

“Remember when we first met? It was at the school’s cafeteria and you’re eating with Felix. I already stunned by your prettiness and heck, the way you talk is loud and precise and I know that I fell for you right away. But then I realized that you never liked me that way and I thought you just teasing me when you keep saying those sweet words… that’s why I kept brushing you off…”

 

Jisung then smiles a little, and he finally have the courage to hug Minho back.

 

“Why would you think I’m playing with you... I was being serious the whole time but then when you seem like friend zoning me, I was a little heartbroken and then I tried to avoid you as much as I can… but then seeing you here tonight after months, you still look good as always and yeah… you still make my heart flutters. ”

 

“Is this what I think this going to be” Minho said, smiling so widely

“I guess so” Jisung said, half laughing half smiling.

“When I said I missed out a lot of things with you, this is what I mean...”

 

Minho then kiss Jisung’s forehead

“This beautiful forehead I have ever seen. I hope you showed them often even though you look cute with your hair down but trust me, you look cuter for me with your hair up”

Jisung giggles.

Then he kiss Jisung’s eyes.

“Don’t get me started. This hazel eyes that got my damn soul and just the way your eyes light up when you see something you like… still remember how bad I want those pretty eyes to look at me and light up the same way when you got excited… Seeing your eyes alone is enough to make me drunk hahaha”

Jisung smiles softly, his heart really soft right now.

 

Then he kiss Jisung’s nose.

“Nothing but I just have the urge to boop your nose and keep pampering you with kisses because your nose is like so cute”

 

Then he kiss Jisung’s cheeks (but not before pinching it first)

 

“Oh my god, your CHEEKS. Do you understand how bad I want to pinch those cheeks of yours? It was so full and cute and I want to keep pinching it every day and I once have a thought to slap you because I just want to you to know how I hate seeing you keep doing the uwu thing with your cheeks. Do you know you make me feel so soft when you keep puffing up your cheeks? Oof, please, keep your cheeks this way. Let It Be Puffy All of Your Life”

 

Jisung what to question why Minho want to slap him but he keep the question to himself once he felt a pair of lips on his own lips. It was short and Jisung, honestly want more.

 

“Last but not least, your lips. I have been dying to kiss your lips for God know how long. It was pretty, always pretty. I’m sorry if I fantasizing about you way too much but damn it, you’re so perfect that I think you’re only exist in my dream. Also, do you know that I have been dying to confessed to you and do y-”

 

Jisung put his finger to shut Minho’s and Minho stop talking nonetheless

 

“Shut up with your rants, kiss me back… ”

 

And with that, Minho closed the distance between them. Noses touching. It was slow, and sweet. Just nice and just what both of them picturing it to be kissing each other’s. It taste bitter and sweet perhaps because of the alcohol and the juices that they both drank past few hours but it was good. Hands ruffling each other’s hair, shirts already half open, showing both of their bare tummy.

Both of them stop for air. Nose still touching each other’s.

 

“I want to mark you so bad” Minho said.

Jisung then giggles and replied “not when you still didn’t boyfriend me yet”

 

“so Han Jisung, will you be my lifetime partner, my soul mate, my best friend, the person who I woke up next every morning, the one who will cook with me, cuddles me, kiss me, be mine and be the greatest boyfriend ever?”

 

“After few consideration, I think I want to be your boyfriend”

 

They kiss again, more passionate this time but still limit and subtle.

 

“God, I love you so much”

 

“I love you too, babe”

 

Both of them then settled with a cuddles session and just rants about whatever and stealing kisses now and then

 

Jisung then remembered something,

 

“You said you dizzy when you first came in”

“Nah, just want a time alone with you”

“That was kind of cute”

 

 

“Oh, and you said you want to suck my dick?” Minho said, teasing

Blushed creeping out on Jisung’s cheeks.

“Fuck you”

“Oh. Yes please”

“I don’t mean it THAT way Hoe”

“I am just kidding sweetie”

“But really, when will you suck me off”

“Never”

“Oh, you serious?”

“OH MY GOD LEE MINHO STOP QUESTIONING ME IM GOING TO DIE”

 

Both of them fall into a fit laughers, breathing the love air around them. Happiness is the only word now.

 

The next morning when Felix found both of his friends cuddling each other, the only words that came out from Felix mouth are

 

“They both really something… how can they both lied that theyre dizzy and cuddles on my bed…. Should have known something was going on with this two”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> my twt @JE0NGIN_KR


End file.
